Ordinary Morning
by minamishiho
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan pagi hari yang biasanya di kediaman keluarga Usui? Yang pasti tidak seperti pagi hari yang biasa dimanapun. TakuxMisa future fic. One shoot!


**Ordinary Morning**

_Halo! Ini adalah ff maid sama pertama gue... yang bukan crossover. Yah, tapi tetap aja... yoroshiku minna-san!_

_Oke, gak pake banyak forewords. Seperti kebiasaan gue di ff sebelumnya..._

_Please enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei._

* * *

><p>Kriiiiiiing!<p>

Klap! Dengan cepat aku mematikan jam weker dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Setelah merapikan tempat tidur dan melipat selimut dengan rapi, aku langsung berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke kamar orangtuaku.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Usui Asagao, putri dari Usui Takumi dan Ayuzawa Misaki, atau tepatnya lagi sekarang bernama Usui Misaki. Ayahku adalah seorang pria yang memilki gelar doktor di bidang hukum yang bekerja sebagai patissier dan terkadang menulis essay kritik terhadap seni tradisional Jepang (intinya dia bekerja sesuka hatinya sesuai mood tanpa peduli batasan gelar atau reputasi) dan ibuku adalah seorang guru SD. Mereka berdua bertengkar nyaris setiap hari, kebanyakan karena hal konyol, tapi bahkan aku yang masih umur 10 tahun ini bisa melihat kalau dibalik pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu sebenarnya mereka sangat saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya, aku melakukan ritual pagi hariku: melihat mereka berdua bangun tidur. Begitu sampai di depan kamar mereka yang – seperti biasanya pula – tidak dikunci, kubuka pintu itu perlahan dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Ayah dan ibu masih tidur lelap. Ibu tidur dengan berbantalkan sebelah lengan ayah yang sebelahnya lagi memeluk pinggang ibu. Manis sekali bukan?

Tapi hal ini berlangsung tidak akan lama lagi.

_Sebentar lagi... _batinku sambil mulai bersiap menghitung dalam hati.

_Tiga, dua, satu!_

Bersamaan dengan hitungan terakhirku, ibu mulai membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Takumi, bangun. Sudah pagi," gumamnya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu ayah. Ayah hanya mengerang satu kali sebelum kembali diam dalam tidurnya. Ibu mengguncang bahu ayah lebih keras. "Takumi, bangun," kali ini suaranya lebih tegas. Ayah tidak merespon sama sekali dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam bantal.

Ibu yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuk mulai mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi marah. "Hei Takumi, cepat bangun!" ibu mengguncang bahu ayah keras sekali sampai seluruh tempat tidur sedikit berguncang.

"Mm hm, Misa-chan..."

"Jangan panggil aku Misa-chan!"

"..."

"Hei, Takumi?"

"Zzzzz..."

Melihat ayah tertidur lagi, amarah ibu meledak. Kali ini dia mencengkram leher kemeja piyama ayah dan menguncang-guncangnya sampai kepalanya terangkat dari bantal. "Bangun hei cowok darah rendah!" jerit ibu keras sekali sampai membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon diluar jendela kamar kaget dan terbang pergi.

Nah, sekarang mulai masuk ke bagian paling seru.

Entah kapan tiba-tiba kedua lengan ayah sudah melingkari pinggang ibu dan menariknya sampai terjatuh di tempat tidur dengan keras. Ibu menjerit syok dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua.

Masih tetap memejamkan mata, ayah berkata dengan suara pelan namun jelas,

"Aku cinta padamu, Misaki."

Wajah ibu bertambah merah padam – kalau itu mungkin – saat mendengar kata-kata ayah barusan. Masih tetap memejamkan mata, ayah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ibu dan seolah-olah dia bisa melihat tanpa membuka mata, dia mencium ibu tepat di bibirnya.

Mulanya ibu meronta dan memberontak dalam pelukan ayah namun setelah beberapa menit ayah tetap tidak melepaskannya, dia menyerah dan mulai balas mencium ayah. Mereka berciuman lama sekali dan keduanya terengah saat akhirnya sama-sama berhenti namun tetap berpelukan erat.

"A... aku juga cinta padamu, dasar Takumi si alien mesum sakit jiwa," bisik ibu dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Ayah yang kali ini sudah membuka matanya memandang ibu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Wah wah, romantis sekali ya pagi-pagi."

Ibu langsung menjerit mendengarku, wajahnya berubah pucat sementara ayah menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa (senyum idiot, kalau menurut versi ibu). "Ohayou, Asagao-chan," sapanya tanpa sedikitpun merasa malu walau aku baru saja memergokinya bermesraan dengan ibu. Di lain pihak, jelas terlihat kalau ibu tidak berpikiran sama dengannya. "Asagao-chan, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" kali ini nada bicaranya marah bercampur malu.

"Kurang lebih sebelum ibu dan ayah menempel seperti sekarang, begitulah."

Sepertinya ibu baru sadar kalau dia masih berada dalam posisi yang kurang pantas dilihat karena lagi-lagi dia menjerit dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayah. Ayah kelihatan kurang senang melihat ibu melepasnya mendadak seperti itu.

"Aa~h, Asagao-chan, gara-gara kata-katamu barusan ibumu jadi mencampakkan ayah," keluh ayah dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek walau dari ekspresinya aku tahu kalau dia tidak benar-benar marah padaku.

"Maaf, ayah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali kalau terjadi lagi jangan ingatkan ibumu ya!"

"Oke, ayah."

Ibu yang sejak tadi bingung mendengarkan percakapan kami mulai menyela. "Ap... kalian bicara apa?" tanyanya bingung campur marah.

"Soal aku memperingatkan Asagao-chan agar jangan mengingatkan Misa-chan kalau-kalau lain kali dia lupa sedang ada dalam pelukanku," jawab ayah dengan wajah datar. Ibu mulai meledak dengan rasa marah dan malu lagi. "Da... dasar kau alien mesum sakit jiwa!" teriak ibu sambil lagi-lagi mengguncang leher kemeja piyama ayah. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya pindah ke arahku. "Dan Asagao-chan," ujarnya tegas, "jangan mengintip kamar orangtuamu pagi-pagi lagi! Itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang biasa digunakannya saat sedang menguliahiku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu tolong jangan pernah lupa mengunci pintu kamar tiap malam," ujarku sambil berjalan pergi, meninggalkan ibu yang ternganga lebar dan ayah yang menatapku dengan sorot mata terhibur.

"Masih untung aku tidak mengintip kalian kalau sedang berisik malam-malam."

Dan untuk yang kesekian paginya hari ini, ibu menjerit frustasi dan ayah tertawa keras sekali – tak diragukan lagi menertawakan komentar terakhirku sekaligus reaksi menarik ibu.

Yah, pagi seperti biasa di kediaman keluarga Usui.

Damainya.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Btw cuma pengen negesin, Asagao itu bener-bener umur 10 tahun loh. Secara fisik sebagian besar dia mirip Misaki (kecuali matanya, mata Usui) tapi secara sifat dan kepribadian dia kopiannya Usui yang walau keliatan santai tapi jauh lebih dewasa daripada Misaki. Karena itu dia nanggepin "morning making out"-nya Misaki ama Takumi santai-santai aja. Karena itu anggep aja dia secara fisik emang masih kecil tapi secara mental dewasa jadi pemandangan pagi itu bukannya tontonan nggak pantes buat dia. Inget, secara mental dia lebih dewasa dari Misaki._

_Ah, jadi bawel ngejelasin Asagao. Akhir kata, mind to RnR?_

_P.S: Mungkin bakal gue tulis prekuelnya. Mungkin.  
><em>


End file.
